Senran Kagura pairing
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Friends to family, short stories of Senran kagura (current: Asuka x Toddler! Ikaruga) rated M just in case!
1. More than you could imagine

AN: Oh shame, I haven't watched the anime yet but it's on my bucket list for this month or scratch that, week. Very lonely fandom, though I'd slip in XD. Any way, hope you enjoy, please review or request, I'd respect it!

Hibari solemnly drooped her head to her palms, sighing with shame, she had tumbled into Yagyu's defense once more, resulting in minor fire damage from the last mission, leaving her in the infirmary for a brief patch up. Not fatal, but a pain either way. Hibari clenched her eyes, this wasn't the first time it had happened, she was so _stupid_, so _useless_! A pearly tear trickled from her light baby blue and lavender orbs as a thick cloth substance clunked her gently on the shoulder blade.

Yagyuu, no surprise.

The pale-haired girl glanced her eye at the fluid gushing out of the pinkette's eye sockets,

"I'm sorry Yagyuu!"

This phrase didn't seem enough for each time it was wept, yet always accepted by the mild girl as she glinted a soft smile towards Hibari,

"It's alright."

Hibari quietly shook her head,

"The owies I've caused you, 'I'm sorry' isn't enough,"

Yagyuu lightly tilted her head as if in thought,

"I once nearly killed you… You deserve better."

Gritting her teeth lightly, Yagyuu murmured,

"No,"

She smiled, angling Hibari's sight to her own,

"There is no one better."

Hibari cocked her own head as well , what was her closest peer speaking of? Anything was higher than clumsy, slow-minded,, naïve her as Hibari scolded in her own mind. Yagyuu released contact with the sweet girl's face, fiddling with her disguised weapon in her unbandaged hand, almost knowing her friend wouldn't believe what she was speaking.

"You don't realize it,"

Yagyuu added,

"You aren't 'dumb' or 'tipsy',"

Hibari looked up, not sure to be aggravated at this warm, cheesy talk of motivation, or interested,

"You are thoughtful, and the caring are always the most intelligent."

Hibari nodded,

"Yes, just like you Yagyuu!"

Yagyuu refrained a face palm,

"I was referring to you."

Hibari stared at the white walls of the doctor's office for a moment, then disagreed,

"No, if I was smart, would I do dangerous things and have you get hurt?"

Yagyuu again flashed a rare grin,

"That's your bravery,"

Hibari modestly looked aside, nothing to argue with that,

"Bravery and strength go hand in hand, like us."

Hibari seemed a bit more chipper as she beamed up at her pal, who was returning the emotion,

"All you need to do is notice your power. Your _greatness_."

Hibari, who had recovered from frowns, begged,

"Then stop playing white knight with me!"

Yagyuu nodded,

"See, you figured it out… you _are _smart,"

Hibari's face got brighter as this was spoken, Yagyuu seemed harrowed,

"Understand I'd do anything for you… In a heartbeat."

The cheerful shinobi-in-training confidently chimed,

"It's fine! I can defend myself!"

Yagyuu looked intently at Hibari, her continuing,

"I'm brave, bound to be strong, and smart!"

Yagyuu smiled again, bobbing her head with satisfaction,

"That's it!"

With a parting hug, Hibari sprinted off, for she was a new person.


	2. Meow for attention

The backside of the academy was a haven for Yomi as she ate her favorite food on the balcony, savoring each bite. She dangled her legs off the edge of the railing, alternating kicks on each foot, no target in particular, just to pass time with a skimpy activity which was now thought of as leg exercises.

Rrmeew!

A bush trembled, Yomi flicking her head to the shivering plant. Damn thing must be horrified of her 'warm ups'. The blonde ignored the vegetation, and resumed flailing her lower appendages while munching on her bean sprouts.

Rrmeew!

The shrubbery halted vibration, a dark grey tabby struggling out, Yomi glancing over, finding she had accidentally dealt a blow to it's jaw.

"Woops! Sorry kitty!"

Thank god the feline didn't seem angered, or wanting to scratch, if anything, hurt. Yomi ceased her feet, patting the wood next to her, the cat haphazardly preparing to leap, then sprung carefree aside Yomi.

This day can't get any better.

Inside, the four seemed to have a blast at what ever they touched first, in this case, ingredients, paper, boobies, and gummies. Homura moaned in frustration,

"Good lord Haruka, It's beginning to hurt, and I'm cooking in all innocence!"

The other woman ignored the victim, Hikage adding mid-doodle,

"Maybe you should go back and bounce on your play things- I mean dolls."

Haruka snickered, the greenette found making the caramel blonde chuckle much easier now, all she had to do is learn how to purely giggle herself. Mirai chose to stay far away from this situation. The had a feeling bloodshed was about to occur soon, and had just ran out of her chewy candies, oh joy. Plus her computer was being scanned, and was unusable at present. The girl pouted, this was no fun. She glanced out the window to the vast lake, spotting a lonely looking Yomi enjoying the company of a majestic view that Mirai never took the time to notice until now.

The dark shaded animal was in Yomi's lap as she drew a fork full of bean sprouts to offer, declined with a threat to leave as Yomi quickly finished them herself.

"Hey!"

Yomi looked down at her legs that cut the air. How fast do they get?

"Hey, sis!"

Yomi peeked at her bowl. 1,2,3,4,5 left? That's bogus, and shall be fixed soon.

"Siiiiis!"

Yomi hummed gently, pondering, 'oh how I love bean sprouts. What do they say? We should make a song about it!'

"Sis, I'm holding your sword!"

Yomi stroked the stray. She hoped Homura would let her keep it, they've already developed a bond.

Mirai was trying so hard to attract the dazed Yomi as she set down her friend's rapier, grumbling. That's when she notied the wild kitten that claimed Yomi's lap. So Yomi likes pussies… A good way to summon her eyes could be…  
"nyaaa!"

Yomi turned to face Mirai, who then called,

"Sis!"

Yomi smiled,

"So it was you making the poor imitation of a cat,"

Either way, she allowed Mirai to sit next to her on the frame.

"Next time you can just call my name, alright? I cant have my friend meow for a chat!"

Mirai scoffed,

"I did it 4 times."

Yomi wasn't listening however, she was again, kicking her feet and spacing out anew. A thump was heard in the kitchen,

"AAH! Haruka!"

Homura screeched, Hikage licking up the nose bleed on the floor that was originated from Haruka. Screw Yomi, Mirai would have to pass on her for today.


	3. first emotions

AN: Well well well well well well well Major Mike Powell da third! Here's your request, a bit too late, I apologize about that. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Hikage remained paused, only her chest raising from breath, gawking mindlessly at a rock, blank and lifeless, just like herself. Slowly, she dragged her toe to the still object, playing about with the item, a chortle booming to her front,

"You like soccer?"

Whoo hoo, Katsuragi.

The playful one swung her foot to the pebble, it getting snatched away by the dull one's, her responding monotone,

"I don't like anything."

Katsuragi pouted, folding her arms in a whine,

"Whyyyy?"

The blonde seldom empathized the greenette, and was going to find out the cause weather Hikage approved or not so, she continued to ramble about her struggle, hoping to pound it into her friend's thick skull, Kat patiently listening,

"I tell you time again I have no emotion, therefor, no preference."

The Hanzo student grinned, chirping,

"I know a song!"

Hikage glanced up indifferently, Katsuragi serenading,

"I once saw a little bird,

It was on the ground,

Then I left to return to,

NO BIRDY~!

I was sad,

But it's better than,

NO FEELINGS AT ALL!"

Anything but poetic and off key.

Hikage learned nothing from the poorly hymned phrases, Kat enthusiastically, and proudly smiling, Hikage mumbling,

"Good for you."

The piece of dung bard fist pumped,

"Glad you think so!"

Yet was still unsure if her melody inspired expression, which was tested by a joke that she picked her self,

"Why did the monkey fall out of the tree?"

Hikage shrugged, punting the stone she fought for,

"Cause it was dead!"

The very literal tease took no effect, Hikage holding her stare at the ground, Katsuragi gasping,

"I don't get it! I thought you'd love that one…"

No, that was awful taste, and completely morbid, but is slightly funny since it's obvious, and a bit ironic. Bowing her head in surrender, she scooted away,

"I think I'll be going,"

She couldn't give up, she must figure out her chick's problem if she has to grope it from her!

"You're coming with me though!"

Having no opinion on the subject, Katsuragi escorted her buddy back to her base after hours, she knew how to get a reaction…

Creeping with alert eyes, Hikage managed to stay with the peppy girl even in the core of the property, where Katsuragi whipped open the door, leading her upstairs, attempting to get an easygoing race on, but failing with disappointment, finally reaching the meeting room, where she gripped Hikage's hand tighter, though they maybe friends, this room was stuffed with temptation that Hikage couldn't seem less interested to snoop in, safety first. Kat glanced about the area, shooting over to the desired door, and in one swift motion, crammed her peer through, slipping past her self, slamming it as she shoved the unaware victim on a nicely set mattress, Hikage mildly stunned as Katsuragi held her body captive between strong knees, reaching to the pinned lady, tugging on her shirt in an up ward motion, toying with her loosely laying jeans wit her toes, sliding them off, Hikage having to ask as anyone would,

"Kat, What are you doing?"

The assaulter only smirked,

"wait and see Hikage…"

Keeping her arms as still as they can be, she allowed Katsuragi to resume, a tense feeling coursing about her body, yet she trusted the blonde, her having the 'emotionless' laydown, Hikage finding herself fully naked, Katsuragi assuringly lulling,

"It's alright,"

She set her warm, damp hands on the girl's upper back, being somewhat forceful as she brought them to her neck, gently puling on her head from the lower scalp, stopping to repeat, then kneaded her lower temples with thumbs in a light circular motion,

"Nothing to worry about."

Katsuragi snickered, a new sensation passing through Hikage's lungs as she breathed out, brows raised, seeming a glow was inside of her, Katsuragi gasping,

"Ah, ah! Look at you you cute liar!"

Katsuragi whiffed her hands real quick. Yep, this was 'express' chakra, now everybody would know something's up the next day when she's smiling and laughing, feelings so delicate, you'd think she on a period! well dammit. Kat wanted to know her girl though, her likes, loathes, her smile when it's pure. Another pant escaped Hikage's lips, she felt weighted, but warm, wanting to never stand up, what was this? Her eyes began to shut as Katsuragi pressed her fingers, gracing them about on the other female's hand, inquiring,

"How does this feel?"

Unsure how to describe it, she replied,

"Good."

"Relaxed?"

Katsuragi confirmed, That must be this emotion, so it was replied with a nod, she clasped her eyelids, kat beaming with pride she could break that bland shell.

"Can you tu-"

Hikage abruptly lurched up, hugging the close one, though topless, Katsuragi jittering a bit for confidential reasoning, then returned the favor to the young woman, a soft tone purring,

"I…What's happening?"

The one who acted asked aloud, the clothed one questioned herself,

"How do you feel now?"

Hikage held the embrace tighter,

"Closeness? Is this… Love?"

Katsuragi smiled, for judging by the lustful blush on the greenette's face, it was a bit evident,

"Bingo, sweetie."


	4. it's 'magic'

"That's a nice looking sandwich you got there, Yomi."

The girl smiled at the complement Homura gave, the leader unpocketing a stack of your ordinary playing deck, shuffling them about a bit, snapping her free fingers to attract attention, earning it as she placed her thumb at the lowest card, drawing it up,

"Tell me when to stop."

Setting her lunch back down on the plate, she ordered,

"Stop."

Homura quit the flutter of cards, wiggling the one she left off with out, placing it in Yomi's hand, a six of black spades, she raised a brow, what now? Homura reached for her comrade's sandwich, lifting the top off, finding the excitement and mystery of the trick wasn't present! She set the bread back down, anxiety striking her face when she found a nibble marking in the bite Yomi took off the sandwich, probably eating the card as well. Trying to be nonchalant about the topic, she backed up, holding a coin in her hand, elaborately flopping it about, it ending out on the back of her hand,

"Where's the coin?"

Yomi grinned, jousting a finger at the left hand, Homura opening it,

"Nope."

Yomi rolled her eyes, giggling,

"Right _there_!"

Homura sighed as Yomi cued the top of her fist, all of her mind teases seemed to blow.

"Alright then, I'm going to make this salt shaker disappear!"

She announced loudly, placing a napkin on the dispenser, sliding the combo of glass and paper through her fingers and thumb, raising, then setting.

"Oh, what's that?"

Homura brought the salt holder close to her, Yomi glancing between her and the object,

"It didn't-"

"Don't break the salt shaker!"

Homura had slipped the hidden table ware onto her lap as a part of the prank, having it get discovered once more. Spitting to herself, she placed the coin she used earlier in Yomi's palm, folding her digits over it when she threw the yen on the ground,

"Stop attempting to bum yourself out,"

She sighed, making Homura blush, glancing to he side,

"Let me show you a trick,"

She put her arms up,

"How many hands am I holding up?"

Homura responded,

"Two."

Yomi then cheered,

"Yeah! My three invisible arms worked!"

The leader then dryly chuckled,

"Yeah, real cu-"

"They're gonna hug you!"

Yomi lunged for Homura, squeezing her around the torso, nuzzling into her dark hair,

"And by the way,"

She whispered,

"I turned the sandwich over so the card was on the other  
side, I still have it."

Homura ran her fingers to her hairline, Yomi letting go, proudly strutting off, leaving the stunned to reflect,

"She's crazy but she…"

Instantly, Homura began to hone her skills, may Yomi never find out!


	5. Asuka back ride

Katsuragi yawned, her head lulling about miserably, looking down at her toes, she hadn't scooted to a sit like often. Mindlessly, she swooped her legs off the couch she ended up on last night to watch the robot chicken, an acute pain stabbing her calves as she whimpered,

"What the hell?"

She leaned forward, the pressure on her shaky legs making her gripe again. She swiftly glanced at her cell, about to call school off, but shook her head, taking four weary steps before falling to her knees in agony,

"Whoa!"

She gently picked her self up once more, being sure to attach to any wall in sight as she scooted over to the stairs that lead to the upper floor, shaking her head with discouragement, she'd often push and risk, yet she hadn't felt it in her at present. Besides, she had fallen asleep in her outfit, it shouldn't reek too awful. Grabbing her bag of clothes, she limped out the door, sliding one foot after the opposing one, inching about at a turtle's velocity.

"How did this even happen?"

She wondered aloud, attempting a normal pace to get nipped in the ankles again, growling with frustration, her morning training solo would have to wait, getting to class was going to be a challenge enough. She had felt diminutive aches in each leg separate, but when the two untied strongly, it was torture.

After 3 hours of grinding her soles down, Katsuragi had arrived at Hanzo academy, 30 minutes to spare. She tripped up to the steps, then halted, haphazardly pacing a foot on the ledge, pushing up gingerly. Not too bad. She repeated the time consuming effort for the remaining obstacles, reaching the door in which she opened, finding Yagyuu, Hibari, and Ikaruga, who all gawked at the blonde's awkward footing.

"Hi guys!"

Kat chirped, penguin stepping closer, Hibari inquiring with a silly grin,

"Why are you walking around like that Kat?"

The eldest fist fighter shrugged,

"Trying to be sexy?"

She falsely explained, an over whelming sore suddenly occurred, the afflicted one crying out, Yagyuu had been investigating by pressure.

"God damn Yagyuu! Tell me before you do that!"

The albino ignored the rude spat, reporting,

"It's in her calves."

Hibari glanced at Katsuragi's limbs,

"She has cows on her feet?"

Yagyuu shook her head with a smile, Ikaruga concluding with a gulp,

"She must have shin splints."

Kat moped, sounded pretty easy to stride with, not matching the sensation she received each foot landing. Asuka then bolted through the doors, hollering,

"Wah! I'm sorry! I aint' goin to heaven!"

Each eye was on her,

"Don't worry Asuka,'

Ikaruga smirked,

"There's 15 minutes left!"

The rushed sighed, Katsuragi giving a mischievous grin, she knew what her temporary peg replacement was.

"Asuka~!"

The panting girl faced her friend obediently, angling her head in an interested direction,

"Will you take me to the ramen shop today?"  
The dark haired nodded, then brought up,

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

No words were needed, only the limbering legs approaching Asuka was the key,

"Let's give you a test drive!"

The healthy ninja skid back, right hand itching the back of her head,

"You're injured…?"

Kat nodded, a lustful gleam to her blue orbs, Asuka laughing,

"Well why are you here? You fight with your legs!"

The other indicated inanity,

"To see you guys!"

Asuka beamed at her peer's reason for attendance, allowing the older girl to crawl frivolously on her flank, securing her wrists around the smaller's neck, her thighs holding her in place,

"Move!"

She commanded, Asuka strutting with no burden, Katsuragi sliding her hands apart to Asuka's vast chest, disrespectfully bean dipping her, pressing her firm perky breasts, Asuka gasping a grumble, keeping Kat on, no matter how damn perverted she may be, she was still a close pal.

"Now run!"

Asuka picked up her pace, surging about the room, Katsuragi's grip tightening, a whine slipping accidentally, Kat snickering,

"Ahaha, you cant deny your love for my skilled hands! Asuka scowled with a small grin, she would be running to the restaurant, just to make it quick, and to enjoy the treatment from Katsuragi.


	6. five dollar foot-what?

The ceiling was a blur as Homura opened her eyes, world spinning.

"She's up!"

Echoed through her mind, the sound stinging. Yomi held the conscious gaining's back up, Homura was hung over.

"I feel…What happened?"

Haruka looked aside, ashamed, Mirai giving the wrong doer a grin of humor, Haruka beginning.

It was all meant as a prank, a foolish joke,

"What do you all choose to drink?"

Haruka asked her four friends late in the evening, them all responding with water, not much excitement had taken place that day. That's when the server chose to add some, tossing a splash of vodka in Homura's beverage; this would guarantee a good time.

"Hell with it."

She giggled, sprinkling it over each brim, just to even out the flavor. Haruka shipped the cups out, setting one in front of each chatter, who took a break from the blab to sip, Haruka nibbling her lip lightly, was it too noticeable? To her horror, Homura was the first to report,

"This tastes amazing!"

Mirai scrunched her face up, shoving it to the head of the group, Yomi politely setting it aside, one loathing the tang, the other aware of its contents, yet kept silent.

"This sounds gay, but how do you make water so good?"

Haruka snickered, half aqua, half booze. That's when Homura requested more, Haruka fibbing,

"We ran out of water sorry."

The lie was a bit ridiculous since you can just tug up your faucet handle, but the dark blonde had believed this has gone too far due to her team mate's intensely flushed face, any more could lead to liver failure. Yet the seven swords displayed threateningly on her back… Let's just hope she's not a pissed drunk.

"You…Uh…Don't want to wake up to use the restroom, right?"

Homura was too slammed to care as she shot out the door, going to the only place where she could obtain her nectar.

Homura faltered in front of Hanzo's sushi bar, slouching through the door, tripping, the man chortling boisterously

"You need help young one?"

She struggled up, scowling,

"I aint' youn."

Hanzo continued with a perverted smirk,

"What would you like today?"

Homura stumbled up,

"Water n' shih."

With a nod, Hanzo filled Homura a goblet, her then asking,

"Can I haves a five dollah foot dong?"

The old man took a step back, astonished,

"Are you joking with me?"

Homura pursed her lips, shaking her head,

"I wanna goddamn fife dolla foot dong!"

Hanzo now knew she was intoxicated,

"Maybe you want a seat?"

He abandoned his position behind the desk, nudging her to a chair, handing her pure H2O. Homura seemed displeased by the man's care, but slumped down anyhow, the diner owner's lips had a small downward curve at the ends, him inquiring,

"How did this even happen?"

More to himself rather anyone else. Homura began to tilt, collapsing, quick hands supporting her up, Hanzo setting her upright, sighing,

"Usually the drunks flash me…"

Footsteps played at the doorway, Yomi, Haruka, and Mirai have came to steal their leader back, frightened to see her out cold.

Homura fell back on the couch, resting her arm on her torso, scanning the room for Hikage, spying a fainted body. Homura could achieve nothing but point, Mirai snickering,

"Last night, Hikage actually smiled!"

Haruka grit her teeth to this,

"She finished off the vodka."

Homura shuddered; this may be hard to deal with…


	7. Tiny pause!

AN:Sorry for the late update to come, I bruised my finger, and i wouldn't be surprised if its broken QAQ I'm nervous... Id pay 10$ for someone to bite it off. Just kidding, but thanks for the request once more Major or your non yielding support, might take awhile though!

see you in a week or less?

Sketchy Tetra


	8. Sisters

AN: the other day, I looked down at my hand, and said to myself, "What the hell am I doing? I still have 8 fingers and a splinted duo!" I think I can move on as soon as I get an Aspirin… There! for you Major Mike Powell III!... Sorry it's a bit short… Thanks Sony Ninja! Your stealth ends at the followers page, thanks for your support!

A granite slab stood from the luscious forest grass, a mound of soil resting to it's front, Yomi examining, glum droop to her face. This was where her parents lay, never to walk the earth again, never to make up lost time with their own daughter. Yomi's eye steamed a tear, she was the reason they were deceased. If she weren't to breathe, the money would go to them, for anything that kept the pair safe, she would have never known them. Yet it had happened, and there was no changing the past, no making this back together. She was lonely, though she got attention from her colleagues, it wasn't the love she wanted, or have experienced her burden. About none of them have lived in poverty, and in the end you loose everything you know, then years later regret your rage for sorrow. It's not common! The blonde turned about, frustrated, how dare she reflect, never would she sob about her parent's graves unless she thought deeply. She slumped against a tree, attempting to think lightly, of the good times of cheer, no appearing. Stamping up, she huffed, about to return to her peers, away from the haunting tablet, a warm object halting her, making her look up from the ground. Yomi had then realized she had accidentally face boobed Ikaruga, yet she didn't seem upset in the slightest, more calm, blue eyes dripping with sympathy. Yomi disapproved of what she converted pity, but kept silent, Ikaruga wiping them away swiftly, Yomi greeting,

"Hello!"

It evidently wasn't the same, with a squeak in her voice and her pink glassy eyes, Ikaruga flopped a hand back in salutation, the both of them making not a peep for a suspenseful amount of time. Yomi evaluated her best friend's expression, finding guilt, months ago she'd be in a rage, now a forgiving sensation.

"Don't feel bad,"

There were no other comments to be made, Yomi attempting to comfort the disappointed one with a hug. It was then she realized,

"We are family."

Ikaruga squeezed back. This wasn't the first time she heard this, but even more touching as it came from a rival. It was at last all right to be called sister and have it be true, or maybe more wife? No, Yomi had been thinking a bit too far to the future, Ikaruga then agreed,

"Always."

Even though she hadn't a clue what his should morph to, Ikaruga escorted her new sister back, never again will she cry for her mother and father again, only become thankful for showing her the way.


	9. By your side

AN: woo! For Mike Powell III~! Apologies for the latish update.

Harsh hacking erupted from the house, Haruka feebly moaning as she stretched out a stiff arm, Immediately getting drowsy as she sped up her action, swiping a phone from the floor, and tapping the screen slowly, the glow from it sparking a headache anew as she graced her tips about the keyboard, pressing send, to Hibari. The recipient was currently gathering objects to begin her morning sprint, her phone abruptly buzzing, the girl tripping over on air, then examining the cell to find Haruka's hello, replied the same with a smile. The next correspondence was unusual though, a request for her to come over, as if it was urgent. Hibari nodded, she'd have to postpone her morning sprint and turn it into a evening morning run. Without hesitation, she dashed to her friend's house hold.

The shelter, though rebuilt, was colossal. Hibari took moments to intake the view as she then waddled up to the mansion, pecking the door open that was shockingly unlocked. Keeping in mind she was invited, Hibari shuffled into the house obediently, stunned by the neatly kept objects lined up on shelves, glossy floors, and a fresh scent. A sneeze from above reminded her of the reason of her presence, though she was naive to her friends condition. The pinkette skipped up the steps, angst building up in her chest as she looped about to the room with all the racket.

Heat burst out the door as Hibari creaked it open, the warmth radiating from the room, Haruka cringed up on a bed, groaning out,

"…Hibari…?"

The girl rushed in to her name, Cooing,

"Your head's on fire!"

Haruka lulled her head back, her friend's interjections weren't much of a help. Hibari then inquired,

"How did you get this?"

"..I…"

The ill one couldn't speak her tale of running about in her undergarments, finding a temporary home in a place where each family member had either stomach flu or a cold. The cause of the lack of attire was confidential, and the only thing she could muster was a wave of whines, Her eyes clamped shut by exhaustion and clear discharge as they had been for the past couple hours. Hibari rested the back of her dainty hand upon the sweat drenched forehead, a shiver and a chough from the afflicted one, Hibari estimating 104 degrees, a sharp gasp from her as she frisked about for her phone, about to call the hospital, the tapping of buttons alerting Haruka as she grumbled,

"…Don't…"

Hibari pulled the phone from her focus to the other young lady, it was true that with enough tests that something was sketchy about her abilities To prove she wasn't to do a thing with the communicator, she placed it beneath the currently sightless woman, dashing off to snatch a damp paper towel, folding it upon Haruka's head, who began to tremble without yield, holding onto Hibari's arm, congestion activating, gags boisterously being released, ending in a decrescendo of snivels, which also hadn't seemed to halt. Hibari swiftly glanced about at shelves, finding a good remedy, Vapor rub. Hesitantly, she stroked Haruka's arm in attempt to calm her down,

"I'm gonna put this on..."

She then lifted the covers, getting them tugged on weakly by the victim of influenza, who whimpered in protest, Hibari kissing the startled one passionately, calming her down as she resumed to coat her peers large chest with the medication, then turned about, murmuring,  
"I just kissed a sick person… eep…"

It was sweaty, but if that's what it took, then she'd do it any day. Haruka's breathing finally settled, face relaxed as she sat, Hibari unsure if she was dozing or not due to her secured eyelids. Beginning to put her guard down, Haruka able to pant,

"I… want to… get… better,"

Hibari furrowed her brow, glancing away shamefully, The sick's hand raising from the covers, pointing at a drawer, requesting,

"Get… clear fluid… from drawer…"

Hibari nodded obediently, pacing over to the breakfront, spotting a large variety of tonics, some separate from a mix, others a fused substance, several of a different sheen. She weaseled about the colorless vials a bit, pecking out one of many, they all matched the vague description. Nervously, she began,

"Wha-"

Then halted, Haruka shouldn't be speaking, she'd just have to roll with the consequences, hoping it didn't lead to worse. She scooted on back to Haruka's side, handing her the linctus, Haruka accepting it, ingesting with a sigh of biliousness, then spoke lightly,

"That was… the wrong one…"

She seemed to have less energy than before Hibari fretting once more, expression blank as she mumbled,

"That was… A sedative…"

The lively one smiled with relief, Haruka fading to slumber,

"Please stay…"

Hibari smiled at the now snoozing body, snuggling in next to her, quickly discarding her clothing to the floor, tucking the 5 pound covers closer to their chins as she herself began a kip, vowing,

"Of course I will."


	10. Fuzzy socks

AN: This one's for Sony Ninja!

With much enthusiasm, Mirai unballed a pair of slipper socks, grinning eagerly as Yagyuu smoothly leaned forward against the couch in which her friend sat, scoffing,

"What's so great about socks?"

Mirai scowled at the albino , snorting like the world knew,

"They're fuzzy socks,"

She elevated a covered foot to Yagyuu's face, revealing her fascination in the toe warmers, frayed patches every which way.

"No grips."

Yagyuu shrugged a nod, getting an idea of why that maybe entertaining, Mirai bouncing up to her feet on the carpet.

"One small step for Mirai."

Yagyuu watched stoically , the other girl placing her foot on the installed rug, slipping backward, not knowing this crazy and unfair effect of traction was going to happen. It was almost like she could skeet about on earth's soil with out stubbing her toe, just shooting forth. Mirai attempted a stand, flopping over, pushing herself up against the recliner, Yagyuu wondering aloud,

"Am I dreaming, or is this just stupid?"

Mirai took baby steps, balance soon giving out,

"This is stupid!"

Hoping speed would be successful, Mirai bounded up, landing in a slick way, face accidentally mashing into Yagyuu's larger bosom, bouncing back up, getting held still, the captivator inquiring,

"Are you sure you want the socks on?"

A rosy blush was on both of their faces as Mirai replied,

"Uh-huh."

Finding she walked better with support, Yagyuu grasped one of Mirai's hands, dragging her about with out request, but was greatly appreciated, Mirai needn't do a thing as she was heaved about, gawking at her scientifically jacked socks, Yagyuu trolling,

"I have to use the bathroom."

Then let her go, snickering, Mirai crashing to a wall slowly, unable to move. Yep, these socks aren't going to heaven. The darker of the duo slipped the foot wear off, Yagyuu returning on cue, smirking,

"Now are you glad they're off?"

Mirai pouted, explaining,

"I want to go with you though, I want to be with you more!"

Yagyuu seemed to understand,

"To the point where you'd sacrifice your own mobility?"  
Mirai nodded, Yagyuu face palming,

"Put on the socks."

"Yay!"


	11. Hello again

An: Sorry Sony Ninja, I didn't say anything cause I thought you might mentally shank me. Trust me though, I'm planning on getting a vita soon! (could really use one, stuck in bed all day ':P) Here's your request Major Mike Powell III!

Suzune paced out in the deep night, a tranquilizing breeze kicking on, gusting away the wear of the day: getting Yomi's hand out of a slushie cup. Continuing her slow strut, she imagined a second conflict shouldn't take place again, allowing her the comfort to wander off on a break to where ever her legs brought her. This location so happened to be not too far away, a series of cliffs along the waste lands. The clearing was peaceful aside the stench, moon clear, a few clouds hazing it elegantly. Finding the scene a get away, she plopped down, etching a swirl with her toe in thought. Reminiscence of childhood aspirations and deeds return, her full time being in youth spent with one man. Master Kiriya. Always peppy, she would eagerly await the following mission, each tip and praise. She succeeded the test, and was free to do whatever she wants in the sake of pure justice. Yet her aspiration was to become a teacher of the arts herself. In order to begin such a title, she must first detach herself from bonds to Hanzo, then switch her identity, and what was a better way than death. Faking her death she began as a new person, this body she lives in now, never dropping the act. Foot steps of an unknown origin clonked behind, Suzune abruptly rotating, squirrely. An intruder had came in, not too pleased at her for some purpose. She squeaked out as the figure launched a kick, dodging with grace as she jabbed a fist, the foe evading. The dark didn't assist the labor of deciphering the opponent's identity, yet the profile suddenly halted, Suzune not yielding, he attacked her!

"Rin?"  
That name, her name. How did they know? The woman kept her guard up, but ceased, the male walking forth, reaching down for her pocket to her left, containing a bandanna, recognizable to only her and another human. Snapping the conclusion out of her mouth, she outburst her first guess,

"Kiriya!"

He man bared a satisfied glow about him as he smiled,

"I can't believe I found you."

Grateful it was dark, Suzune felt no need to hide as she grinned, giggling lightly, attempting to be innocent. Kiriya smacked himself, she had been dead, true? To confirm, he inquired,

"Am I dead? Asleep? On meth?"

"No,"

Rin replied, touching him tenderly,

"I lied."

Having a sensation he wouldn't blow, she admitted it, Kiriya nodding,

"You have taught me much, Rin."

The lady cocked her head, snivels wheezing from the other man, Rin approaching him, embracing him,

"You have taught me more."

Kiriya had wrapped his arms around her as well by now, inviting,

"Please come back my little girl, just for a day at least."

Suzune pursed her lips, murmuring to him,

"I'm a busy one master, I must leave now."

"Ah,"

He seemed to understand though despair was found in his voice,

"I see."

"Farewell."

Rin then sprinted off returning before she got in hot water.

The girls had been in a variety of emotions, Mirai erupting,

"You won just cause you're a conksuck!"  
Haruka shrugged, mouth crammed full of marshmallows, Homura snickering at the fact the newbie spoke such a phrase. The game of chubby bunny had been a difficult one, leading to Hikage passing out, Yomi screwing the rules and eating the treats. The door swooped open, Their sensei gawking at the madness. She would hope they'd never be like her, and they weren't. Her glare relaxed, turning into a beam,

"Aha~ Resume what you were doing!"

Then walked off, Haruka adding a 16th sweet in her cheeks.


	12. Independant woman

AN: Oh my… MMPIII, you so silly, I'll combine one of these lovely suggestions from Sony Ninja and jot something!

Mirai grinned proudly, strutting out into the ninja room, which contained a mere person. The visitor had been a rival from Hanzo, the native about to prove her point. She was garbed nothing but a robe, containing her surprise, as she greeted,

"Ah, hello, my good contender."

Hibari had dropped by, sent over for the sake of peace once more. Exactly who she was seeking. Hibari waved a hand,

"Hello Mirai!"

No envy or malice to it. Or was it hidden? Mirai had to pick out the true feelings as she sat down aside her on the couch,

"Aah."

She sighed, purposefully slouching, tunic loosened, attempting to reveal bits of her body.

"Aaah!"

She huffed louder, removing the string, Hibari seeming not to notice her action, but asked,

"Are you tired?"

Mirai jumped to her feet, discarding her coat with upset, growling,

"Look,"

She got closer, Hibari caught off guard as she clung to a throw pillow,

"I'm no little girl!"

Hibari set the cushion aside, raising out a hand, cooing as she tried to hold back voice squeaks from humiliation,

"Why would you think that?!"

Mirai scoffed, tossing back her dark hair, exposing her lingerie to a larger extent,

"Last time, you said I 'was too worried about boobies to live',"

She then darkly chuckled,

"No I'm not! I'm a big, proud, Mirai!"

Hibari's eyes widened, Mirai basically charging into the girl's torso, sitting in her lap seductively, hugging onto her, Grumbling,

"Recognize me, dammit!"

The rosiness on Hibari's cheeks deepened, Mirai hissing louder,

"Recognize me as an adult!"

The pinkette looked to the side, ignoring the flailing, poor clothed fit on top of her thighs. This only worsened the untame's ire as she snatched the girl's face, threatening,

"Don't make me prove it!"

Then began to tear apart the sport jacket Hibari had equipped, the pure one breaking,

"You are an adult!"

Mirai halted her over-the-edge move, zipping the sweater back up, caressing her jaw.

"Ok then!"

She was about to slip off, her point proven, when hands grasped her waist, not letting go, Hibari smirking,

"Since you went through all the trouble,"

Mirai ceased her struggle, allowing her friend to hold her in a easier position,

"Why_ don't_ you show me?"


	13. Inquieries

AN: I was about to do another another Mirai pairing, then found out I've already did two in a row. Better throw some variety in my life, so I decided to finish your wants Sony Ninja!

"Yagyuu!"

A daft voice chimed out, one of the younger from the five pivoting about to the call, Asuka landing her rump on the tile next to her, Yagyuu paying her welcome,

"Good morning Asuka."

The blade wielder rubbed her right eye, stretching her shoulders in a shrug, then stroked the right side of Yagyuu's face, who immediately snapped,

"D-Don't touch that!"

Jerking her well used hand back, she apologized, explaining,

"I'm sorry! I just wondered what happened…"

Murmuring away timidly. The room was silent once again, Asuka bringing the chatter back to life,

"Are you a pirate?"

As soon as the p word got to the ears of Katsuragi, she yelped,

"A pirate whore from skank island?"

"N-No!"

Yagyuu shrieked, Asuka frowning at the only person chortling. Yagyuu summarized in a small tone,

"I have 25/20 eyesight,"

Asuka gave the speaker full attention, yagyuu continuing with her fib,

"So they covered one up."

That's what she wanted to believe besides an anguished reflection, the curious one raised a brow,

'No it's not."

The pigtailed one sighed, admitting,

"I… don't want to talk about it."

Asuka glanced aside, quiet once more, then whispered a final question,

"Do you know I love you?"

Yagyuu fantasized the words weren't spoken, her face flushing like a toilet, bending down to pick up another squid leg, Asuka hugging her,

"Are you ignoring me?"

Yagyuu peeked to the side, not responding as Asuka wrapped arms about her shoulders.

"Do you love me too?"

She inquired, chafing lightly on her back, Yagyuu tilting her head,

"Sure…"

Knowing she was a stoic being, Asuka accepted it as she released her, sitting aside her, setting a hand on the other child's, humming with content.


	14. Mistress to you

AN: Goodness Major! I was laughing my ass off for a straight minute. This tale, however, maybe boarderline M or M. Hope you enjoy? Oh, like meh new cover? XD

Crow feather night shaded the sky, Haruka gazing out at the dusk, a smaller figure perched beside her.

"Haruka?"

Mirai began, the older one not twitching a muscle as she resumed oogling out at the treeline. The youthful raised a finger, interacting it with Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka?"

The name was again ignored, Mirai choosing to shut up and follow her comrade's suit, the air about the stars seeming a deep purple, Haruka finally speaking in an unamused tone,

"Say that again?"

Mirai furrowed her brow, where did she mess up now?

"Ha-Haruk-"

That's when she took a peep of Haruka's expression, dominant, dark, and in a delicate position. Mirai closed her quivering jaws, one word, and Haruka might blow. Mirai had never reached this stage of scold from her, and chose not to push it. The lack of noise disturbed her to a larger extent, Haruka repeating,

"Yes?"

Mirai was in a bathtub with a shark! She remained wordless, backing up to the door with a few steps. Haruka tracing them, getting closer than necessary, her chilling gaze morphing to a calm smile,

"Have a seat, mirai,"

Though edgy, Mirai reclined on the bed behind her, Haruka easing an arm about her,

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Mirai toyed with her fingers, fussing with her hands. She was response less, Haruka awaiting an answer.

"Well, if you don't remember,"

Mirai was forced back with a sudden lurch,

"I'll have to force it in."

Securing her wrists with hands, Haruka grinned, her eyes full of lust and trouble as Mirai squealed, startled as Haruka began to undress her underling's dress with her free hand, hushing the grunts of disapproval with rough smooches, intervals used to resume ungarbing Mirai.

"Har-Haruka!"

Mirai gasped when having the chance, her hands bound so close, ahe could have given herself a high five. Fridged fingers mingled with her outer navel, etching gently in circles when Mirai noticed she was bare.

"A-Ah, Haurka!"  
The older one shrugged, a dictating turn to her mouth. Mirai jerked her torso up, hammer and nail seeming to peirce her back as she shrieked,

"What did I do now?"  
Haruka petting the girl's silk owningly,

"I'm not Haruka,"

The seducing one murmured,

"I'm _misstress_Haruka."

Mirai gave the ceiling a look down, how could she forget? Look where that silly mistake lead her,

"Haruka-seme…I mean sama."

Chuckling, Haruka rest her elbows on each side of the trapped body, purring,

"That's it."

Feeling about her inner thigh, Mirai mewling,

"Fwa~ Haruka-sama!"

Mirai had looked down at the excitement, finding she revealed the same amount of exposure her 'mistresses' bust touching her own tiny pair, making her moan out from mild stimulation, Haruka smirking,

"I havent even started my sweetie."

"more,"

Mirai whined, a finger inching closer to her virgin hole,

"Give me everything Haruka-sama!"

Haruka craned her neck down for a passionate kiss, taking the victims breath as she began to pant, the 'boss' praising,

"you're such a good girl."

the digit was then inserted inside Mirai, who then wailed,

"HARUKA!"

the room fell mute once more, the pleasure exiting Mirai as Haruka got off her, walking out the door, shutting it behind.

"Haruka, wait!"

she had just left in her full birthday suit! Not to mention Mirai herself was still bound up to a bed post in the nude. why did she again niglect the 'mistress'? Shutting her eye, the lone one sighed, waiting for her master to return.

AN:the end is on a phone, sorry for jacked up sentences.


	15. After hours

AN: This ones for Sony Ninja, sorry if it's too OOC. I do not own video!

Ryona kept her sight to the clock, the red second hand moving slowly in a taunting manner, counting down to her freedom in five, four, three, two, o-

"All done!"

She slammed over the open sign, flinging the clear barrier to her desire open, fixing herself a basin of ice cream similar to this: watch?v=kc0ynWNMB-E

when finished, she nested herself on a chair, dragging the masterpiece to her seat, a sudden bell chiming, another customer? Exasperated, Ryona turned to face the visitor, why hadn't she locked the door? Yet to her glee, Haruka stood there, face not too pleased, more disappointed. How perfect!

"Now what are you doing with all that ice cream?"

Ryona cheered in response,

"eating it!"

Haruka seemed even more harrowed as Ryona resumed to stuff her face frozen, Haruka firmly grasping it, pressing their lips together, forcing her tongue in the gently parted lips, stealing licks from the blonde's mouth, nibbling her tongue, making grunts and groans of agreement mumble out, Harukas nips less tender as a slight metallic taste began to fuse with the dairy dessert, which had now seemed to dissolve. Giving a parting bite, Haruka separated the two, giving a curt pant, Ryona soaking in the delight of the miniature gashes in her tongue, too small to spot. Haruka began to tickle Ryonas neck with teeth, ecstasy squeaking from the girl as Haruka paused,

"you know it's naughty not to share."

it turns out work had just begun for Ryona as she limpened.


	16. After hours 2

AN: I suppose all you readers want a continuation, huh? … Well, I'll tell you this is M rated with no doubt, so uh, here? *has never written S&M story*

Haruka snatched Ryona up, hoisting her to the door, reaching about Ryona's chest for the key, spotting the hard coolness, which she yanked out to lock the shop from the world, cramming the key back in it's place violently, Ryona lulling her head among Haruka's arm. The over powering one tussled the other's short hair, striding her back to the isle, easing off the buttons, taking in her enormous breasts that trembled as she shuddered with anticipation, Haruka kneading her palms in the bosom,

"Never do that again!"

The signs of pleasure came out as whimpers, Haruka knowing she was doing something right. Ryona's face began to redden, her bra getting removed, Haruka chucking the oversized article of clothing across the room, not hesitating as she grasped ahold of the pale jug, chewing it's tip lightly, Ryona giving in, wailing out, Haruka snickering, clutching the extra lump, tongue battling with the prey's nipple, gripes erupting. The older one leaned in forward, mouth releasing the now bruised breast, shooting up to it's kin, Ryona becoming paralyzed by the nails carving into her hidden flesh, Haruka focusing back down to her slave's pants, un zipping the front, shifting it loose to off, revealing a thong, snugly attached, and ready to come off, the g-strap soon unequipped. Scooting the jeans to the side, Haruka allowed Ryona a chance to put her self together, which wasn't needed, indicated by an impatient whine.

"Harukaaa…"

Upon hearing her name, Haruka set the naked one in her lap, conversing sternly,

"Are you ready?"

Ryona only nodded, having a hard time containing the sweet pain still lingering in her boobs, an unrealistic sensation quickly meeting her back door, a low groan from Ryona as Haruka jousted the hole, feeling about the rectum, adding another to widen it. Ryona screamed with delight, a third slipping in,

"Ah! Move!"

Haruka stuck a few fingers in the masochist's piehole, budging the other hand in farther, scraping against the walls, pulling back out, and ramming with more strength, Ryona crying out once more, blood starting to leak from her rear, Haruka's grin expanding as she cooed,

"Don't control, dog."

Ryona muted for her master, who removed the digits from the girl's mouth, thrusting them in her moist clean slit with haste, snapping her jaw on Ryona's erected titties, her skilled hands going a faster speed. The left one crept it's thumb over the bulging, deep pink clitoris, pushing it in, spreading her other four fingers out, making Ryona gasp, tightening around the quartet as Haruka began to suck milk from the cleavage, when she lowered her head, the juice spreading everywhere. Ryona, though exhausted, watched with half lidded eyes, she had already made a mess. Haruka shuffled her thumb to the side, exposing the stimulated area, where she then sunk her teeth with slight pressure, teasing it more with licks, a warm gush seeming to approach her finger tips, Haruka gritting with speed, clit still between lips,

"Don't you even think about it,"

Then continued her punishment,

"Not until I say so."

Ryona's head tilted back, her vision blurry from nearing an orgasm from the satisfying itching Haruka scratched on the roof of her vagina, the feeling tingling through again, Haruka giving a shady glare up at her, reminding her to not release the fluid yet as she clenched her eyes, thinking of other things wasn't helping, A line of drool drizzled from her cheek as she simply relaxed, no effort in her part, Haruka deciding to shove her with a wet insertion. She brought her head back down, tonguing the mound viciously, Ryona perking back up, squealing with strain, Haruka letting go of her ass as she ordered, pinching the extremely sensitive area,

"Now!"

Ryona's eyes rolled back as she did what she longed to let go of, splurging into Haruka's mouth, moaning loudly as she panted, stars abuzz in her vision, Haruka backing up to see the naughty girl,

"So,"

She smiled a bit more brightly,

"What are you going to do next time?"

Ryona was already unconscious from the grand sensation, Haruka drawing a finger to her friend's chin, moving the mouth, speaking along with it in a playful high tone,

_'Give you the god damn ice cream!'_

"Good girl!"


	17. heat

AN: In honor of the freezing weather up in MI, Request for you MMPIII! I wonder whom I should use for a valentine's day special… You know what… I might have it. Some help would be great anyway!

A particular light seemed to not be present as Yagyuu scanned the room, glancing at the clock that blarred 7:30 AM, Asuka and Ikaruga attempting to shake Katsuragi to life, even when awake seeming half dead for the first half hour. The real question is, where is Hibari? This wasn't an unusual event, she must be out there somewhere, but it would certainly require some searching. Keeping the issue drawn, Yagyuu Grabbed her Umbrella, (ella, ella, eh, eh, e- never mind.) and sprinted to the door way, spying white accumulation on the earth. Snow. Deep knee high slush claimed the earth, sprawling it's blank paleness sprawling throughout her eyesight as she alerted,

"…I'm leaving…"

the katana weilder gave a thumbs up, Asuka still occupied with bothering the blonde out of rest.

Though the remains of her girlfriend had been dusted with snow, the markings of her feet were still legible as Yagyuu paced out in the ice land, her feet sinking in each hole insight, her wool jacket brooming loose frozen crystals aside as she trudged, having not a clue where to begin. Walking farther away to urbanization, Yagyuu listed off the things the girl enjoyed: candy, video games, and of course, Yagyuu herself. Deciding to hit the shopping district, Yagyuu wandered more diligently, the chill affecting each breath she gave out, the wind chilling her nose, the problem solved with a tug of her scarf to shelter her sneezer. She then considered Hibari's state, bearing no neck warmer, she was definitely in for a hard time. Fusses of distress were heard west, Yagyuu sharply turning to what looked like a person reaching into a cool creek,

"C-Come h-here fishy!"

Hibari. trying to save all the fish from freezing, perhaps. Yagyuu treaded to the figure, her assumption correct. Hibari stood, nothing but pajamas on, rescuing the gilled creatures from death by placing them in a separate bucket of water. Silly girl, Yagyuu face palmed, dashing over, her peer was shivering, lips blue, but still kept the determination to grab all the catfish and place them in the pail. She was pathetic, she was aborable, and she was Yagyuu's. Yagyuu tapped Hibari on the shoulder, who quickly switched from frusterated, to joyful.

"Y-Yagyuu! You c-came!"

Yagyuu wasn't half as happy as she scooped her to a sit, shielding the surrounding's wind away with her rain defender, hugging Hibari close,

"You must be so cold..."

Hibari made no comment, just nuzzled into Yagyuu's shoulder even more, Yagyuu sacrificing her neck piece to the frigid one, rubbing her arms, hoping to warm her from all those goose bumps. Hibari smiled,

"Do you want to save the fishes?"

Yagyuu declined politely,

"No thanks Hibari, we must return... please tell me before you scamper off... I was worried..."

Hibari gave a glance of sorrow at the makeshift basin, lowering her head, Yagyuu holding it back up, kissing her chilly mouth with chapped lips, Hibari blushing a bit.

"...Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu stood back up, her face equally pink,

"I hope that warmed you up...Let's go."

Hibari grinned, picking herself up to her feet, brushing snow off her bum,

"Ok Yagyuu!"

Screw the fish, Hibari enjoyed the kiss much more, and hoped she'd get more when she returned.


	18. Valentines day special

AN: Thanks to MMPIII and Sony Ninja for ideas! Thank you for favoriting DevilNinjaXIII and 9021035o! Now to begin…

When was the last time she had seen them? The girl pondered over the topic several times, the answer never found. She intensely glared at her two feet that were placed on a foot rest, her fingers neatly tented, folding in front of her face. Hands crawled to the sides of her face, clasping over her baby blues, booming laughter from Katsuragi, who quickly halted her chortle.

"Ikaruga?"

The girl ignored this, sighing as Kat began to wonder what was wrong with her friend. She hadn't spoke all day, nor ate. All of this on the wonderful occasion of valentines day, which Ikaruga was beginning to question if it was a worthless joke or not.

"You hungry?"

Yes, she was, yet the topic that raided her mind couldn't be solved at present, disabling her from distractions, no matter how important. It seemed all the troubles revolved around one big burden;

What is love? (baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no mo-) Katsuragi, clueless to her friend's state of mind, placed a scarlet package of chocolate in her lap, Ikaruga finally making motion, her eyes wandering up to Kat, who grinned caringly,

"What's wrong babe?"

Ikaruga rolled her orbs away, muttering,

"I don't understand,"

Katsuragi lended her ear, Ikaruga rambling,

"Why am I thinking so much about family?"  
Katsuragi grimaced, then chuckled,

"Who was it? Who got you pregnant?"

The blonde pounced on the floor in front of her buddy, peeking up her skirt, the balckette clenching her legs tighter, hissing,

"It's not that!"

With a frown, Katsuragi stood back up, finding a seat aside Ikaruga, resting a hand on hers, suggesting,

"Maybe… It's that you care for your people."

Ikaruga huffed, grunting,

"I don't want to be a relative of _him."_

Katsuragi thumped Ikaruga's back gently, her expression containing rare sorrow.

"Have you ever felt love from them?"

Ikaruga's thought deepened as she hesitantly shook her head, prior one, yes, second one, not as much. She missed the sensation of warm, natural hugs, the peace to know one has your back.

"Let me refresh it."

Katsuragi smirked, tilting Ikaruga over to rest on her shoulder in the embrace, stroke ng her dark silk in a soothing fashion, Ikaruga squeezing back gently, shifting the top off the box of candy, Katsuragi kissing her cheek, murmuring softly,

"How was that?"

Ikaruga kept hold of Kat, nibbling a shard of toffee, her face beaming with a smile of approval,

"Don't let go."

Katsuragi tenderly giggled,

"I didn't plan on it."

Honest affection had returned.  
AN: I considered saving this for Friday, but couldn't hold back, so happy valentines day in advance!


	19. Pillow fight!

Asuka crossed her legs in front a tame fire, fingers a frame for her forehead to rest on. The calm aura coaxed Daidouji hither, placing herself a far distance from the other girl, who pivoted reluctantly.

"Oh, hello Daidouji- sempai!"

She chimed, the other not responding. Asuka instantly turned to the fire once more, Daidouji's intense vibe not cooling. The two had never been all that close, Asuka often encouraging a chat which frequently failed, miserably at that. She also believed somewhere along the way, there would be a link between the two, she just had to keep trying! What was better than the duo alone for a night? With a bit of a stutter, Asuka proposed,

"How about you and I stay here later. For the night?"

A silent glare came from Daidouji, not the cold, piercing one Asuka typically received, but a curious and mildly interested glance, Asuka arching her brow in surprise to the uncommon reaction, Daidouji responding,

"Sure, why not?"

Along with the words, the woman crept near to Asuka. She was probably too old for this kitty wompus, what's the harm in a little fun?

The ninja room was all to the duo, Asuka convincing her friends to take a night in the hotel, the whole academy vacant. Daidouji wandered out to Asuka, who was currently setting out a mattress pad, the older one speaking,

"Asuka?"

The younger student frog spun up, a pillow in her hand,

"Yes?"

Daidouji shot a look at the cushion, about to speak when she felt a plush object bump into her arm,

"Pillow fight! Grab your weapon!"

Daidouji jabbed her fist out at Asuka, having her flop over, holding her ribs in pain,

"Ow… Not a real fight…"

The held back pupil cocked her head, perplex on her face, Asuka hopping back up,

"A fight in which you bat people with pillows!"

Daidouji pursed her lips, shrugging as she bent down, wielding her floofy item, only since no one was present would she participate. Asuka charged at her as Daidouji swung the child away, wind versus leaf.

"I've improvised mine,"

She smiled over her success,

"Rocks work like a charm."

Hearing this, Asuka groaned,

"Of course they do…"  
She stood up, removing the orange pillowcase from her cloud, nodding toward Daidouji, hoping she'd follow suit, which was done after the stones were removed. Now they were equal, Asuka hollered,

"Round 3!"

Then pummeled Daidouji with the pillow, two hits when the victim escaped, countering the strike from behind, Asuka leaping back before slamming the head rester back down on the speedy opponent, slashing horizontally, Daidouji attempting to block with her pillow, Asuka playfully chuckling, Daidouji herself smiling as she got back to her feet, ramming her white puff into Asuka's chest, who seemed busy taking her friend to the floor by attacking her legs. This must have been the joys of a childhood Daidouji had never experienced until now.

Game after game had passed, the two getting more drowsy by the second as Asuka, at last, had fallen to the ground, surrendering to wear. Daidouji picked up the girl with ease, brushing the loose bangs from her eyes quietly, the loosely gripped pillow plopping, Daidouji placing it where Asuka's head was, elevating her neck as she swooped beside her, tucking them both in, Asuka was still in her embrace, breathing evenly as Daidouji murmured,

"Thank you, Asuka."

Drifting to sleep.


	20. Healing

AN: I deleted my sad, sad story made of glass chapter and never post it again! *punts chapter to story hell* I replace it with this. :3 I'm trying it Sony! I'm trying Hibar x Minori!

Minori lay down on the couch, holding an icepack to her bruised scalp. If only she hadn't made that joke earlier…

_Another boring private lecture from Shiki, _

_"And those are the reasons you must eat properly."_

_She swore if her teacher of street smart heard teeth scraping against silverware, she'd pull you aside for a lengthy reason why you should at least try to avoid it. Minori though had been doing the unusual, ignoring the rules on walking around with some cake, what was the big deal? Minori wasn't listening, and to prove it, she raised her hand, Shiki nodding directly at her as Minori smirked, trying not to giggle,_

_"Do you know if you say gullible real slow, it sounds like orange?"_

_Shiki tilted her head, speaking out as directed,_

_"Guulliiblle…"_

_Before she had another chance to say it, Minori cracked up, Shiki going over what she had spoke,_

_"Minori!"_

_She gasped, Minori shrugging, a tear of laughter tricking down her face as she asked,_

_"Were you born on your birthday?"_

_Shiki, out of impulse, fisted the girl's head, walking away displeased, Minori sobbing a bit as she rubbed her head, she would never again try jokes with her._

Sitting around was awful boring, and there was no more running about for her for the next hour. Minori sat up, beginning to cry loudly, a stumble thumping to Minori's side.

"Woopsies!"

Minori halted her wail, glancing to her side, A familiar face scrambling to her knees,

"Hibari?"

The pinkette who crashed on the floor rose with a smile,

"Yes?"

Minori wiped the tears away and looked up at the visitor who's ninja rabbit left a hole in the wall, they had helped her enough for now as she repeated,

"Hibari!"

The girl hugged the one taking her place, a happy hum from both parties as Hibari spotted the ice pack, picking it up quickly, finding a bloody bump on Minori's head, setting it down before any effect could take place.

"Are you ok?"

She asked The brunette, who grinned and nodded, Hibari shaking her head in unison, pointing,

"Are you sure?"

All was told when Minori doubled over and vomited in a bucket aside her, Hibari cringing, her friend definitely had a concussion. Hibari set a hand on the childish girl's large breasts, moving her to a lay, mumbling with a snicker,

"Why do I gotta care for everyone?"

Minori's eyes got glassy again,

"I-I don't feel good Hibari."

Hibari tussled the uncovered hair on Minori's head, trying to sooth,

"No, you don't."

Minori gave Hibari the fish lips, her eyebrows laced close together, Hibari stroking a finger down Minori's face, hissing a 'sssshh', Minori chirping,

"But when you came, you made me feel better, like I wasn't hurt!"

Hibari beamed lightly, Minori's sapphire eyes drooping a bit as she sighed, yawning. Hibari's finger heated up lightly as she murmured a few words under her breath, just like Yagyuu would whenever Hibari herself couldn't sleep at night.

"Get better, Minori."

Then kissed her pale forehead, Minori holding Hibari's hand, not letting go as she shut her eyes, grip loosening to an outstretched hand, Hibari about to have a few words with the one who injured her baby.


	21. At home again?

Taps of shoed feet was accompanied by a slam of a door, "Homura, I'm home~!"

There wasn't much of a response as Homura paced in the room, arms crossed, "Why aren't you at anime school?"

Asuka's face dropped, as if she had just realized, "O-Oh!"

No explanation. Homura raised a brow, grinning like a tiger as she slunk closer, cupping Asuka's face, the girl shifting about , avoiding the steely teal eyes, "I just… wanted to be with you today…"

Homura kissed Asuka abruptly, holding her spine against her ribs, the separation from their breasts smashing together making it a struggle for lips to touch, Homura making it happen as Asuka lay back in the embrace, Homura splitting them, a smile of trust and love on the good shinobi's face. Homura returned the grin, scooping her up by her thighs, Asuka wrapping her arms about Homura's neck, the sudden action resulting in a surprised squeak, "Homura, what are you…?"

Homura began to walk, her wife still in her clutches as she cooed to her, "Making my time with you worth while."

Asuka snuggled closer, laughing, "Oh Homura!"

The other woman chuckled lowly, gently tossing her spouse on the bed, which bounced lightly, Homura loosening her tie, Asuka copying as she got pinned, "I want to undress you."

Asuka gulped, nodding. Homura pawed the collar décor away, unbuttoning the white uniform, Asuka helping her by shrugging the shirt off, her outstanding breasts quaking as Homura licked the nipples suggestfully, raising the bikini out of the way, untying the back and removing it, her bare chest shuddering some more with her breath, Homura laying next to her, squeezing her body close, gently fussing, "I'll be soft,"

Asuka sighed, Homura smooching her cheek and vowing, "I swear."

Asuka held onto the still clothed lady, this was an experience that both were shocked she had never been through before, but agreed, "Ok."

Homura shimmied her own bottoms off, promising, "I'll only go hard if you tell me to,"

Asuka laid down, tummy up, embarrassed tears welling, blush occurring, "Don't worry, it'll feel good."

Hoping it was true, Asuka let her panties be slid off, her hairless triangle exposed, Homura holding her hand as she teased a finger about the slit, propping it before tapping the hymen lightly, Asuka cringing, Homura ramming the digits in, breaking her sweetie as she yelped, her clench tightening, Homura optimizing, "You don't have to do that again,"

Asuka glanced a honey amber eye down at her girl, "The pain's over."

This seemed to calm her down several levels, Homura caressing her face as she moved in and back of the tender slot, the magnitudes of pain slacking as Asuka eventually kept quiet, no agony involved. Thinking this wasn't enough, Homura unrequestedly wobbled Asuka's breasts in groping motions, a few whines, but no huge reactions. While pinching the nipples, Homura then sucked on the bud, Asuka gasping loudly, it was here for most woman, she had learned from her friends. In a state of pleasure, Asuka's low tolerance bump twitched, making her wiggle as she plead, "Stop! Homura!"

Homura looked up In curiosity, Asuka gritting, "If you continue, I might…"  
Homura toyed with the spot longer, clamping her fingers down on the fragile areas on her breasts, persuading, "Let it out."

The substance released was not the desired cream, golden juice rather. Understanding this was another effect, Homura wiped her face, Asuka panting and gripping the covers with lots of pressure. Homura whispered in a calm tone, "It's alright."

Asuka teared up at Homura, then began to complain, "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

To that, Homura grinned lightly, plopping herself on the mattress, "Sure you are,"

She cheered in a hushed voice next to her ear, "We're almost done anyway."

Homura nibbled Asuka's cartilage before backing off to her unfinished routine, all of you readers hissing curses at Sketchy that the chapter is almost complete. Knowing the final option of pleasuring her wife, Homura scampered to the drawer parallel to the bed, snatching out a strap on, equipping it and turning back to Asuka, moving her to a sit and holding her, the sweaty girl binding back, murmuring, "Will it fit?"

Homura only nodded as she set Asuka on the sheets, positioning on the sticky, hot opening, Asuka clenching her eyes and fists, Homura easing the dildo in, the uke crying out at the new interaction, seme hushing her mate as she pumped the pussy slow, natural lubricant becoming more plentiful as Asuka started to moan out,

"I'm ready!"

Homura tilted in for Asuka's lips, which she bit passionately, asking,

"Harder?"

Asuka bobbed her head in confirmation, Homura holding the waist, ramming into her womanhood in a larger pace, Asuka starting to screech her penetrator's name, a tingle sparking in her ovary as her cleavage tightened, having her squirm and jump, Homura not faltering as she focused on holding her in place so it would be enjoyable. Asuka began to feel light headed, her moans of delight not ceasing as Homura reached her hand up, tugging on Asuka's boob, making her loose control,

"Homura!"

She shrieked, hips bucking upwards as Homura thrusted strong, Asuka ejecting her cum as it splurged out between humps, abandoning the labor she was doing, licking up the white fluid off Asuka's entrance, savoring the tang, Asuka laying her head back, energy deprived as she groaned out, Homura setting the tonguing aside as she kissed Asuka , "I love you baby."

Asuka fell feeble as she fainted from the superior sensation, Homura poking her on the shoulder, nothing. Feeling the wear herself, she rested aside Asuka. Who would have ever known rivals could be so close?

AN: working on yours Sony ninja!


	22. Slenderman?

Two perspectives trekked the forest together, side by side, deeper each step. One skipping as the more stern one paced, watching the two feet bounding at an intentionally slow pace, the peppy one chirping, "It's relaxing to walk with you, Yumi."

The other girl nodded, musing at the array in leaf hues, commenting, "Very refreshing."

A breeze kicked shed tree debris past the duo's legs, some getting caught in a natural rutted foot path, where crunches were made by the strides. Asuka halted her spazzy hopping, an eager grin on her face as she glanced about the trunks, wondering aloud, "What if Slender man was in here?"

Fat chance, that joke was a mere mythical creature. Yumi, however, tensed up, icy blue darting from branch to branch, no sign of the monster, but it never hurt to be alert. Though she found the thought a bit silly, the randomly recommended idea bothered her peace of mind, Asuka casually humming about, peeking over at a chipmunk, who seemed to have places to be as it scurried the opposing direction of the students. Yumi seemed to take note of this, following the rodent, Asuka tugging on her long sleeve, pointing, "'C'mon, this way silly!"

Paling a bit, Yumi shook her head, Asuka rolling her eyes in a knowing way, "Are you scared of what I said?"

Yumi impatiently sighed, "Yes, I am, now let's leave before we get killed."

Asuka snickered, dragging Yumi along as she explained, "I was only joking!"

Yumi paused, Asuka doing so as well as she waved a hand, Yumi realizing how ludicrous the concept of the fiend was as she advanced with a leap in her movements. The grassy shaded floor was rather hilly as the both managed over knolls, glibly chatting over other subjects when Asuka froze, yumi trailing a bit before halting, "I feel something…"

It was Yumi's turn to heave someone around as she grabbed the intimidated Asuka's hand, who immediately freaked out, "Not kidding!"  
Yumi's stare found nothing out of sort as she wandered ahead a bit, a rustle from a brush pile to the side, a tan flash zipping past, Asuka's heart ignoring a beat as her fingers tightened about Yumi's who gawked in satisfaction, her mouth up turning at the ends as she viewed a miniature fawn limber off, tugging on Asuka's shirt, blurting in a small voice, "look."  
The youthful deer took a glance back, as if to check if Asuka had a chance to take in it's elegance as she scooted her hand anxiously from her face, grinning as the animal nimbled away, Asuka peering over at Yumi, her beam brightening, Yumi's moment disappearing as she shot a confused look at her peer, "Huh?"

Asuka got merrier no less as she spoke, "You're smile, it's beautiful."

Yumi blushed as she looked away, Asuka had seen two rare events so far today.


	23. Eating out

Yomi seated herself in a cushioned seat, unzipping her coat, Mirai placing herself on the bench on the other side, a table separating the two as the younger one unbuttoned her wool pea jacket, wiping it off her arms, letting it peel as Yomi removed her own cold protector, pamphlets getting placed in front of them as well as glasses of water, waitress leaving. Yomi took a brief look through the brochure, Mirai doing so as well reluctantly as Yomi quickly closed it, announcing, "I know what I want."

Mirai raised a brow at how fast the one who invited her out selected as she shut the menu, playing with the straw wrapper of plastic, Yomi mentioning, "Everything has caffeine in it now a days."

She directeced the statement at an article of gummi bears and waffles with caffeine in its contents. Mirai nodded, unraveling the roll of silverware in… Cloth? This restaurant didn't normally serve with weaved napkin, as she looked about, the rest of the customers receiving paper ones. This was a disadvantage, she couldn't doodle on these. Plus, if they thought they were- no, knew they were going out in that special way, she'd give it to them in full! Yomi seemed to not care or notice for that matter as she sipped her beverage, Mirai blushing in embarrassment as she was soon face to face with her meal, her glare focused on the server, who had a look of joy on his face. He knew too, eh ? Yomi tapped Mirai, "are You with me?"

Mirai concentrated back on Yomi, who babbled about her plate of bean sprouts, Mirai looking with interest at her, treasuring the sight of her… Well, perfection. There wasn't a flaw with her, dispite herself, her mind told her. She minded her manners as she completed her dish, Yomi grinning, "I'm so glad Homura reserved these seats for us."

Mirai's eyebrows accidentally bent to a scowl as she cursed under her breath, this was not good. There could be a dozen people she knew hiding out around here, laughing their asses off over this! She banged her head on the table, grumbling, Yomi feeling about her black hair, "What's wrong? Desert's here!"

Mirai looked up, her eye spotting a tasty looking thick cookie with a plop of ice cream as a garnish with one spoon. _One, fucking, spoon._ And Yomi ordered it to be shared, "That's it! Yomi, let's go somewhere else!"

Yomi, though confused, walked along with her date, out the door, in the car. "Do you realize what they were encouraging?"

Yomi nodded, kissing Mirai on the cheek, dragging her back out, Mirai paralyzed in a rosy flush, Yomi snickering, "It's not too bad, right?"


	24. Tainted flesh

AN: Another Yagyuu x Hibari, requested by MMPIII~ XD this is the third one...  
Hibari stepped in, trembling with large eyes, holding her bag to her pounding heart. Her sleepover with Haruka had been full of 'experiments', the subject always Hibari. It was then the scientist noticed she didn't enjoy sadism, and the poor girls experience had already been burnt. Even after Haruka apologized with many smooches, but it wasn't enough.  
Hibari jogged up to her room, walking in, quickly slamming the door and setting her satchel down, when she unzipped her jacket, tossing it aside as she examined the whiplashes on her sides, though tapped lightly, still painful. She looked down to her front, her large breasts held with in a Demi, which were bruised by chains as bad as her navel, what had her friend done? A knock signaled a presence at the door, a hushed voice with a longing tone calling,  
" Hibari? Are you back?"  
The Hanzou leaped in bed, under the sheets to hide her damaged body, responding,  
"Come in!"  
The doorknob turned as Yagyuu appeared in a robe, closing the door behind as she observed Hibari's guilty face, releasing her suspicion,  
"Were you being naughty?"  
Realizing the shame on her face, Hibari quickly shook her head, blushing,  
"It's nothing!"  
More blurty than desired, Yagyuu advancing to the bed, her hand interacting with Hibari's as she budged it out of the way, controlling the cover herself as she pulled it down, Hibari pursing her bitten lips. At first, Yagyuu was responseless. That's when she sat back up, bangs shielding her eyes, Hibari lurching up to comfort,  
"Y-Yagyuu! I'm fine, don't worry! She was gentle!"  
Yagyuu placed a hand on Hibari's arm, mumbling,  
"Then what are these?"  
Her arm was marked with nips, similar to the rest of her form. Hibari refused to explain as she sat, staring dole some at a wrinkle in the white fabric, Yagyuu shifting to motion,  
"They... Still hurt, don't they,"  
Hibari noodled, not looking up at Yagyuu as soft lips touched her forehead, the one who did so tilting her head up to see the teary eyes, a disappointed look from her,  
"I'll make it better."  
She plainly announced, moving aside the blanket, Hibari protesting,  
"Stop! It's embarrassing!"  
Yagyuu not listening, Hibari looking for herself at the reason, Yagyuu had the same attire as her, if anything, less, purple garters and a stringy teddy. Hibari quit her griping as Yagyuu laid next to her, stroking her pink strands, Hibari letting her resistance down to none as she shut her eyes, exhausted from the sleepless night prior. Being delicate, Yagyuu then rocked up, placing Hibari in her lap, Hibari lightly groaning from the ache in her muscles as Yagyuu cradled her rump, murmuring words of comfort in her ear,  
"Tell me where it hurts."  
Hibari nodded, cuing the toll taken to her hip as Yagyuu kissed the area, trying to be fragile, failing a bit as Hibari cringed, Yagyuu caressing the untouched face as she tended to the metal link wounds as she did with the cured scratches before. Hibari leaned back, nuzzling her face into Yagyuu's neck as her broken skin got healed the most effective way, Yagyuu laying her back as she shielded the both of them from the outside air, Hibari holding onto Yagyuu's torso, smiling,  
" thank you, Yagyuu."  
To this, the other girl tilted the pinkette over, glancing at the clock, already 10: 53 at night. The her body cupped the others perfect as she announced,  
"I won't let anyone hurt you again."

an: zzzzzzz... I'm never going to drink- begin a story at midnight again!


	25. More than a smile

AN: kind of for 9021035o, this is. :3 I want to do another one for her too! But anyway, we were discussing briefly on how it looks like Mirai has a strap on on her 1st Secret art. XD something pretty damn short though... these ARE drabbles however, so...  
Not this again. Mirai's fingers were frisking about Hikages arms and feet, the only existing chuckles from Mirai herself, who cackled mischievously,  
"I'm gonna do it!"  
Hikage glanced back at the assaulter, annoyed,  
"I'm gonna make you smile!"  
"No."  
Though she'd seen it before, once is never enough. The hyper hands trailed across her stomach, the back of her head, down her spine, no reaction. Even on her under arms, not a snicker. Upset by this attitude, Mirai growled, her palms moving to Hikages breasts, her wrists entertaining the bouncy balls, a panicked look in Hikages golden glare as Mirai smirked,  
"These are your buttons?"  
Hikages  
Pelvis began to twitch, Mirai glancing down at it, a wild grin on her face as she reached into the unzipped jeans, moisture welcoming her as she wriggled a small part of her inside, other still fondling the tattooed tit, Hikage leaning back into the couch in which she sat, tensing up as Mirai stuffed her with four, slamming into the sloppy pink slot,  
"You like that too, huh?"  
She smirked In the greenettes ear as she began to slip into the midriff, pitching the peaking nipples, Hikage puffing out, ramming herself down on the insertion, Mirai chuckling shady,  
"Yes, you do..."  
Though they were in plain sight, Mirai deprive Hikage of her leggings, pulling off her top, butting her head into the large chest, licking the oppai , removing herself out of the sweaty body, which groaned with want missing the feeling though she hadn't known the name for it. She watched as her underclass undressed herself shamelessly, Hikage gritting her jaw at a large dildo that dangled from Mirai's front as the girl crept up to Hikage, who eagerly leapt on the stick, Mirai laughing once more, jabbing her hips into her stubborn friend's mound, respecting the pleas from Hikage that were fuzzy to the ears of the duo, who had been in such deep lust currently to care what was spoke. Still remembering her objective, Mirai chortling,  
"What about now?"  
Hikage snapped back up out of daze, Mirai continuing,  
"Are you going to smile yet?"  
Hikage then began to whimper loudly, her face actually bent to a strained, yet pleasured emotion as she shivered, Mirai thumping into her strong, a moan from Hikage as a round of cum flowed out, Mirai pulling her little contraption out, stroking Hikages skin owningly, looking at the flushed grin of ecstasy on, Mirai pointing,  
"I told you!"


	26. Cats pajamas

AN: a request from MMPIII! Kind of funny, actually…

A light smoke hovered above a tamed flame as the Hijibo and Hanzou decided to spend their last night out in the wilderness with a bon fire. It was rather quiet, frogs croaking, the roman candle dying down as Hikage ignited another, trying to frighten Kat as she drew it close to her face, not a flinch or reaction as the greenette blew it out. Yep, it was official that they were all bored acting as if perished. A marshmallow was hurled into the coals as Homura was barely mesmerized by the silver ashes, the sweet smell filling the air as Yomi gently curling her brow, as if to not approve. Haruka scanned the teams silently, all these lifeless people were making her get the face of those on the anti-depression pills commercials where their faces would be shaded by bars of plantation drapes, emphasizing the, 'god, I'm pretty damn sad' effect. The sun shields this time were played as the kindle as she solemnly excused herself,

"I'm going to pick some flowers."

She left Mirai's side as the younger girl's eye wandered after her, losing track as she turned to find Homura biting her lip, cheekbones raised as if to hold back a grin, Asuka finding a smile on her face, wondering what kind of humor her girlfriend was holding back, everything suddenly seeming to be glaring at the tan teen, who casually covered her lips with a finger,

"BwahahahahaAHAHCHOOO…!"

Yomi snickered a bit, That was a sneeze laugh, art number 62 of street smart, well played,

"I could see through that one Homura."

She mentioned, Yagyuu nonchalantly raising her brow as Homura grit her jaw and blushed, eyes clenched in a joking manner, lunatic smirk on her face as it grew, smashing her face in palms, tears dripping lightly. It's always more hard when you must explain why you're deeply chortling in the first place. The carefree laugh attack induced Ikaruga to let out a hushed 'schee', fingers covering her beam as Asuka's happy gape widened,

"What is it?"

Homura gave up on holding back as she fell back on the grass, Hibari peeking over her protector's shoulder, wondering if everything was alright. Homura could only stutter,

"I was-ahaha, thinking- AHAhahahaha!"

This time every souled person there gave a giggle, aside of Hikage who could only muster a look at everyone, Yagyuu not even in her stoic party.

"It's just,"

Homura panted, her stomach getting the six pack feeling you receive while laughing your ass off,

"Haruka's clothes, is it just me, or…?"

Her eyes puckered to a shut, a roar of chuckles replying in agreement, Hikage trading emotions with Mirai and Hibari as she accidentally drifted out of her character to a giggle. Kat responded,

"HA! You're so damn true!"

Mirai looked at the group with disgust, Hibari horror as the duo put hands over their ears attempting to block out all the mean cackles.

"once the police captured her since she looked like a prostitute,"

Homura babbled on,

"they immideately wanted her, and cuffed her for different reasons..."

The seven laughed, Yomi speaking up a silly talltale,

"she gives free things, mainly boners."

holding their tummies, the jolly ones boisterously shouted laughs, Hikage speaking up,

"I'd smack her, but then I'd get too much slut on my hand."

gasps of astonishment that Hikage would attempt to joke was mixed with laughter as Mirai growled,

"Stop making fun of her clothes! They look good to me!"

Homura only patted her underclass on the back,

"yes, they really express her personality,"

Homura then backed away,

"or are you being bias."

Kat hooted,

"doesn't that remind you of her bi ass?"

Mirai face palmed, finding herself a spot through the woods and on the shore of a calm lake, leaving Hibari to stay with the nutjobs.

"the spell check always says thong when she types in thing."

Asuka commented, tittering gently, others booming out when a rustle came from a near bush, Haruka strutting in, naive smile on as she looked down at everyones laughter.

"you guys seem to be having a good time."

The eight gawked wide eyed, blushing in humiliation as they sat up, tightening their teeth together as Hibari bawled,

"I don't care what they say!"

she then tossed her arms about the older one,

"I love you and your slutty outfit!"

haruka glanced to the side, gulping and hoping she didn't know what the word meant and was just misusing it. She tussled the pinkettes plush hair, holding her closer as she kissed Hibari on the head, letting go and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, finding Hibari was already in a doze.

"oh, better tuck her in,"

she murmured, hoisting the younger one up with a grunt, waving a hand as she cooed,

"see you tomorrow!"

the all of them full of shame they ever said that about a caring lady.


	27. Storm advisory

AN: Because I forgot before, here is our wonderful Ryobi x Ryona~ Tribute to my… *sniffle* Order to…*tears up* Gwaaaah~ SHINOVIVERSUSSKREEEEEET!

oh, these are getting longer and longer... I think.

Ryobi stares out at the churning green clouds, taunting the bus they were in. Gusts teased the wheels on the vehicle, not using the word bus so I wont get side tracked on singing, 'the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and-' shit, it did any way. The brows furrow in a worried manner, Ryona nodding off to her side, looking out the window every 30 seconds only to see that dreadful sky, wincing and smacking her face against the glasstic shield, the public transportation halting as she fell over on her older sister, who leapt a bit, basically picking her up, placing on her feet, the small audience of 3 cocking their head at the interesting scene as the two exited out. The fierce breeze forcing them back as the bus scooted off, forcing them to dash down the lank drive to the home .

Takeing large strides, the duo finally reached their front door, ripping it open, hair wind tussled, Ryona immediately visiting the four seasons room, Ryobi rolling her eyes,  
"Are you an idiot?"  
She couldn't loose a second sister, this time to stupidity. Ryona only gets mesmerized by the sky of an interesting color, giggling back,  
"Yep, all for you."

Taking large strides, the duo finally reached their front door, ripping it open, hair wind tussled, Ryona immediately visiting the four seasons room, Ryobi rolling her eyes,  
"Are you an idiot?"  
She couldn't loose a second sister, this time to stupidity. Ryona only gets mesmerized by the sky of an interesting color, giggling back,  
"Yep, all for you."  
Ryobi stepped in the vast room containing her sibling, the jade hue would have been pleasant if it hadn't came about with such a dark message, only a masochist would treasure at its fullest. The two looked out at the miserable surrounding with interest, Ryobi placing a hand on her relatives, refraining before tugging up gently for a change, Ryona's pulse was quick and firm. Ryobi shook the feeling out of her mind, it's not what it's meant to be. Her mouth folded to the right of her face, trying not to reveal her steps of getting closer by crying out for her to agree with this nagging beesting to her mind known as love. Blowing a kiss out to the shady sky, Ryona tapped the older ones cheek, who stopped her daze, eyes opening as Ryona lightly laughed, Ryobi bobbing her head once in confirmation, escorting them back out into the air storm.  
Ryona released grasp of Ryobi, the rain darting down at a harsh pressure upon their flesh, dripping down their appendages as they took a fleet foot to a shed, NOT a barn, flinging the door open, clacking down the ladder that reached 10 feet below, the ceiling hoisted up by metal beams, Ryobi flicking on a light, room flickering. All that was required now was the wait. The duo only stared mindlessly at a dulled metal wall that seemed near to rusting, anxiety clear in their face, they had never needed to go this far, and hoped the tip of the twister wouldn't bust their hideaway open. It was then when Ryona murmured,

"do you remember that one time?"

ryobi glanced a blue eye over to her sister, tilting her head, cuing for Ryona to go on,

"when I thought you were an old lady and publicly ran up shouting your name?"

Ryona snickered lewdly, picturing the outcome anew, Ryobi giggling herself, Ryona Raising a brow, inquiring,

"but why do you hurt me?"

Ryobi jumped up, did She just get accused when it was her fault the whole time? Ryona would only beg for it, Ryobi accepting hesitantly in her mind, quick on movement as it seemed over time. Now the same girl was asking Why she placed these actions upon her,

"B-Because you ask for it!"

Ryona's face got occupied by a large smile, arms soon hurled around Ryobi's shoulders, Ryobi leaping then paralyzing in shock, flushed face as Ryona chirped,

"you're the best sister ev-eeeeeer~"

Ryobi smirked, tossing Ryona back to the floor, pinning her down and kissing her forcefully before easing her hand in her siblings panties, a different storm was about to commence.


	28. International woman's day

AN: Happy international woman's day! In this one, Ikaruga is going to be younger than Asuka… Really younger. Very short drabble, XD hope you all enjoy!

Curious blue eye watched an ice cube slip from her grasp as Ikaruga's eye brows furrowed. Asuka observed as the child picked up the cold, slippery stone again, disappearing with a replacement of water in her palm. A waitress came out, bill in hand,

"Would you like a box miss?"

Asuka nodded, Ikaruga agreeing, holding her animal crackers out to the tender who simply ignored this, turning about to gather the Styrofoam package for them. What disrespect. The current guardian snickered when she picked the toddler out of the seat, baby Ikaruga holding the older one's finger as they wandered out to the bathroom.

Ikaruga waited out, glaring about the place as her friend had occupied with a stall, spotting a large metal box attached to the wall, labels stuck on it, one over each dial. The door swung open, Asuka pacing out, briefly scrubbing her hands as the little Ikaruga waddled up, tugging her on the sleeve,

"Asuka,"

The taller one grabbed a paper towel and obediently followed Ikaruga to the steel dispenser,

"What's a tam-pon?"

Asuka grit her teeth, this child may be small, but a genius when it comes to reading. Deciding the best response, she quickly fret,

"Um, sweetie, let's talk about that when you're older, you don't need to worry about it now."

Ikaruga pouted to this, she was mature, she read that word! Why cant she know the meaning? Compromising, she humped,

"Fine, I'll just use napkins until then."

Asuka shielded her mouth from the world as she giggled, Ikaruga was so naïve, walking about like she owned everything was a bit cute. Ikaruga began to shove on the pull door, grunting out as she desperately looked up at Asuka, who yanked it open for her as she stepped out, heading back to the table for her snacks, Asuka taking the container of food, leaving a tip, Ikaruga shouting,

"Mama! You left your money on the table."

Asuka smiled nodding,

"Yes, I did. It's for the woman who served us."

Ikaruga grinned, chiming,

"How nice."

The girl still had a long way to go…


End file.
